Log files may track and record the progress of applications, programs, services, and other computing tasks as they execute. For example, an operating system may automatically create log files that record each event (e.g., each executed function, each received communication, etc.) that occurs while a computing task runs. In some cases, log files may be used to troubleshoot and/or debug computing tasks. Specifically, traditional methods for troubleshooting computing tasks may involve analyzing error messages that are written to log files when an anomalous condition arises during a program's execution.
Unfortunately, troubleshooting computing tasks based on error messages written to log files to may be inefficient and/or ineffective. For example, identifying error messages within log files may require sorting through large amounts of data, consuming both time and computing resources. In addition, some error messages within log files may only indicate the result of the problem (or the result of an accumulation of problems), rather than identifying the source of the error. As such, the current disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for troubleshooting computing tasks using log files.